I Will Love You Always
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Yaoi Yami's puzzle get's stolen by a misterious force and Yugi and the gang must get it back. Oh I had to up the rating for the new chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

**I Will Love You Always  
by Yami-Yugi**

**Chapter 1**

The Battle City Tournament was now over, Yugi, with Yami's help, won. Yami regains his lost memories, but something dreaded happen that Yugi wished it never happen. Yami had to leave back to the Shadow Realm to feather protect it so its powerful Shadow Games will NEVER be used again. There, was the last duel had taken place, Yugi stood in front of Yami with tears in his eyes. Yami had his own body, and wearing ancient pharaoh robes, his golden crown, jewelry, and Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck. The rest of the group stood near by silently watching. Yami smiled at small caring smile as he kneeled in front of Yugi and gently wipe the tears from Yugi's violet eyes. "Do you have to leave?" Yugi asked with a sob. Yami slowly nodded his head as he pulled Yugi into a hug.

"I'm afraid so." Yami said softly.

"I wish you would stay," Yugi said, still sobbing as he hug Yami as tight as he can, not willing to let the Pharaoh go "I'll miss you too much."

"I will miss you too, my little aibou." Yami said as he ran a hand through Yugi's hair.

Isis stepped up to them. "It's time your highness." She said.

Yami sighed, and nodded. He looked into Yugi's sad violet eyes full of tears. "I have to go now, Yugi." He said softly as he gave Yugi a soft kiss on the little teen's forehead "Stay innocent, my little aibou."

Yugi hug Yami tighter, still not willing to let him leave. "P-Please…" Yugi sobs, "I-I don't want you to leave!"

Yami sighed as he gently removes the clinging small teen off him. "Yugi," he started "I have to go."

"B-But Yami…"

Yami sighed, took off one of his Egyptian gold rings, and place it into Yugi's hand. "To remember me, my little Yugi." He said as he stood up and looked towards the others.

"Bye Yami." Tèa said sadly as she slowly waved.

"See ya." Said Joey as he still cling onto Seto.

Yami looked towards Bakura as the ancient tomb robber stood next to his light. "You sure you don't want to come, Bakura?" he asked.

Bakura shook his head. "Na," he said "Being stuck in that ring was punishment enough."

Yami nodded in understanding, he didn't really want Bakura to annoy him anymore then he has. "Just stay out of trouble, tomb robber, or I might have to come back to get you in line."

"Good-bye to you too, Pharaoh." Bakura said with a laugh.

Yami felt something clinging onto him again, and he looked down to see the small teen holding onto Yami's waist tight. This was breaking Yami's heart. "Yugi…"

Yugi looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Yami…"  
Yami hugged the small teen again. "I have to go, Yugi," he said softly to the teen.

"B-But…"

Yugi's grandpa gently pulled the small teen off Yami and gave the small boy a hug. "You better go now, Yami." He said to the Pharaoh.

Yami slowly nodded and ruffled the top of Yugi's hair. He sighed sadly as Yugi once again looked at him with sad and pleading eyes. "G-Good-bye, Yugi." He said sadly as he disappeared into the Shadow Realm.

Yugi berried his head into his grandpa's shoulder crying his eyes out. "There there, Yugi." His grandpa said gently to the heart broken boy.

8 years later…

At Domino Cemetery, a small group had gathered at a gravesite. "I fell so sorry for Yugi," Ryou, one of the visitors, said to his dark, Bakura "First Yami had to leave him and now his Grandfather is dead." Ryou then notice his dark wasn't even paying attention but was looking somewhere else with this surprise and upset look on his face. "Bakura?" Ryou started to ask, "What are you…?" Ryou looked to se what Bakura was looking at; his mouth fell open in surprise and quiet upset as well. "Oh my…"

There, standing quite a few feet away from them was Yami. He was hurt badly, his Egyptian cloths were ripped and the Millennium Puzzle was missing from around his neck. He was supporting himself up by leaning on a near by grave marker. He was shaking, wet by the rain they were in. Bakura looked over to the others who was near by. "Yugi!" he shouted.

Everyone looked over at him. "What ya yelling for, Bakura?" Joey asked.

"YAMI!!!" Everyone saw Yugi running over to the hurt Pharaoh. Yugi had grown much in eight years. Yugi had made it to Yami just as Yami's legs gave up on him and collapsed into Yugi's arms. "Yami," Yugi started gently as he ran his fingers through Yami's hair "what happen? Are you okay?"  
Weak crimson eyes looked up at Yugi. "Y-Yugi…? I-Is that you…?" Yami asked weakly.

Yugi nodded. "Yes Yami," he said "it's me."

A weak smile came over Yami's face, and then Yami cough a weak cough as the group came over. "Let's get him back to my place," said Seto "My personal doctor will have a look at him." Yugi nodded as he gently help Yami over to Seto's limo.

- - -

The group waited outside of the door of one of the Kaiba mansion's many bedrooms. Seto had gone into the room with the doctor. Yugi paste nervously as the others stood near by. "How…" Yugi started as he pasted "How could this had happen?"

"Who knows." Said Tristan.

"I wonder who could have done this to him?" Ryou said.

"Someone after the Millennium Items again, I guess." Bakura said.

Joey looked at Bakura confused. "How did you come up with that idea?" he asked.

"Well duh," Bakura said "didn't you NOT see the Puzzle wasn't hanging around Yami's neck?"

"I see," started Tèa "Who ever hurt Yami must have taken the Puzzle."

"Bingo." Said Bakura.

"But…" Yugi started "who would WANT to hurt Yami?"

Soon the bedroom door opened and Seto and the doctor came out. "Thanks for coming so quietly, Dr. Jones." Seto said to the doctor.

The doctor nodded. "Any time." He said "But remember this still goes to my pay check Mr. Kaiba."

Seto just nods as the doctor left. Yugi came up to Seto. "Well?" Yugi asked with pleading eyes.

Seto gave a small smile. "He's going to be okay," he said "it will take a long time for those wounds to heal and he has a touch of the flu from being out in the rain, but he will be just fine." His smile went bigger as he looked at Yugi. "He's been asking for you." He said. Yugi smiled a big smile as Seto open the door for him. Yugi nodded his thanks and walked inside. Seto smiled as he quietly closed the door. "I think we better leave those two alone for awhile." Seto said. The others agreed and headed downstairs.

- - -

Yugi slowly walked into the room. He heard the door slowly closed behind him, but he didn't care for the moment, Yami was on his mind right now. He came up to the bed were Yami laid and sat in the chair closet to him. He gave a small smile as he stared into those weak crimson eyes. He gently took one of Yami's hands into his and gently held it. "Y-You kept it…"

Yugi smiled as he glance down at the hand holding Yami's and the golden Egyptian ring Yami had given him eight years ago on his finger. He looked back up at Yami. "Of course I did." He said "Once I had grown up enough to wear it without losing it I never had taken it off."

"I-I'd miss you…" Yami started weakly "M-My little aibou…"

Yugi laughed a little. "I'm not THAT little anymore, Yami." He said with a smile.

A small weak smile cross Yami's face. "I-I can see that…"

Yugi smiled again and gently ran his free hand through Yami's hair. "What happen, Yami?" he started to ask "Who did this to you?"

Yami closed his eyes weakly. "I-I don't know…" he said slowly "I-I was attack from behind and was nock out… W-When I cam too I was here, hurt, and with the puzzle missing…" Yami once again open his weak crimson eyes and glanced over at Yugi. "I-I am still trying to figure out exactly what happen…"

Yugi started to stroke the top of Yami's hair gently. "Don't worry Yami," he said gently "I'm sure we'll find out who did this to you and get the puzzle back. I'm sure of it."

Yami smiled a weak smile. "T-Thank you, aibou…"

- - -

Back downstairs in the living room, the others sat around discussing on what just happened. "But if the puzzle did get stolen," started Tristan "who took it and where are they now?"

"Those are good questions," started Ryou "ones I hope Yami might be able to answer."

"I hope so."

"Guys," Tèa started "what if this guy is something more evil then Bakura? No offence, Bakura."

"None taken." Said Bakura.

"Thanks." Tèa said "Anyway, what if we can't even stop it."

"We won't know that until the time comes." Said Seto as he cross his arms while sitting on his favorite armchair "So don't worry about it until then."

"But what if they try to open the Shadow Realm again?"

"Like I said before we DON'T know."

"Well anyway," started Joey "What are we going to do until we find out?"

"We help Yugi anyway we can to get Yami better." Said Seto.

Bakura nodded. "With the current condition he his in Yugi will need some help." He said.

- - -

"W-Where's your grandpa, aibou…? H-How's he been…?" Yami asked Yugi weakly.

Yugi sighed sadly. "He died of a heart attack a week ago." He said sadly then he felt Yami's gentle touch on his check.

"I-I'm soo sorry, aibou…" Yugi gently took a hold of Yami's hand as he smiled a small smile.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

- - -

It was getting late so everyone decided to stay the night at Seto's, well those who didn't live there already. Before Seto joined Joey in bed, he went over to Yugi and Yami's room and poked his head in. "How's he doing?" he asked Yugi softly as the not so small teen came over to him.

"Well he just had fallen asleep." Yugi said as he glanced over at his now sleeping dark "With everything that happen he needs it."

Seto nodded. "Do you need anything before I turn in?" he asked.

Yugi shook his head. "Na," he said "We're fine for now."

"Okay then," said Seto as he turn to leave "See you in the morning."

"Night Kaiba. Oh, Kaiba?" Seto stopped and turned to Yugi as the young one gave him a smile. "Thanks for everything you doing, Kaiba. You know…"

"Don't mention it." Seto said "Anything for family, I guess."  
Yugi was at first confused then the thought came to him. "Oh I get it, in the past you and Yami were cousins." He said. Seto just nodded and headed off towards he and Joey's room. Yugi give a small smile and headed back inside the room he shared with Yami.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

**I Will Love You Always  
by Yami-Yugi**

**Chapter 2**

It was the middle of the night when Yugi woke up feeling a sharp pain in the link he and Yami had always shared. Fear and worry ran up his spine as he sat up and looked around frantically for his dark. He spotted him sitting towards the end of the bed shivering in pain. Yugi quickly crawled over to him and place his arms gently around his dark. "Yami?" he asked gently "Yami what's wrong?"

Weak crimson eyes looked over at Yugi and a quivering hand slowly reach for him. "A-Aibou…" Yami whimpered in pain.

Yugi stroke Yami's hair gently. "Shh…." Yugi said softly, trying to clam his dark "Easy Yami, everything is going to all right." Yugi glanced up and down his dark's body to figure out what was wrong. Suddenly his violet eyes widen in fear when he saw it. There was this huge bloodstain seeping form the bandage on the left side of Yami's body.

At that moment Seto came into the room. He was passing by to get a glass of water when he heard what's going on. "What's wrong?" Seto asked, extremely concern.

Yugi looked at Seto. "One of Yami's wound open again." Yugi said.

Seto came over to the two. "Let me see." He said and begins studying the wound, being careful not to cause Yami anymore pain then he is "Yugi, keep him clam as I undo this bandage." Yugi nodded as he started to gently caress Yami's check. Yugi could feel the heat of Yami's fever from his touch and this got Yugi more concern. "Looks like it needs to be stitched," he hears Seto mumbled, "It's very deep to keep it bandage like this."

"Yawn Seto? What's going on?" Joey asked from the door, rubbing the sleepiness from his brown eyes.

"Call Dr. Jones back up here again, Joey." Seto said "One of Yami's wounds had open up again."

"Yawn Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know." Joey just nodded and went off to call the doc.

"Kaiba, Yami feels extremely warm." Yugi said softly.

Seto stopped what he was doing and glace up at the two, seeing Yugi's very concern and frighten eyes, and Yami struggling not to pass out. Seto place the back of his hand to Yami's forehead, feeling Yami weak pants on his arm. "His fever shot up." He said "Try to keep him clam and also try and keep him awake, I'll be right back."

"Where you going, Kaiba?" Yugi asked franticly, scared out of his mind in what was happening to Yami.

"Going to the kitchen to get something to help bring that fever down at bit until Dr. Jones comes." Was all Seto said as he left the room.

Yugi watched as Seto left the room and went back to care of his dark. His heart ache when glassy crimson eyes looked over at them. "A-A…" Yami tired to speck out.

Yugi tried to hold back his tears as he once again gently caress Yami's check again. "Shh… I know Yami." He said gently "I know…" Yugi eyes widen as Yami's eyes started to close. /Yami!/ Yugi shouted through their link /Yami please stay awake!/

Crimson eyes weakly flutter open. Too…tired….

/I know you're tired, but you need to stay awake for awhile./

I'll…try…

At that moment Seto return caring a bowl of cool water and a washcloth. "Yugi," he started as he set it down on the near by nightstand "Use this, it should help to lower that fever."

Yugi nodded as he took the damp washcloth and started to dab it gently on Yami's forehead. "Easy Yami," Yugi whispered to Yami gently as he heard Yami's weak pants, "Everything going to be okay, just take is easy." At that moment Dr. Jones came into the room with Joey fallowing behind. As the doc stitched the open wound, Yugi continued to help his dark, expressly the raging fever.

- - -

Later on, Yugi stayed up the rest of the night too take care of his very sick dark. He held Yami gently close in his arms. From time to time, dabbing the cool washcloth on the Pharaoh's forehead. "Yami," Yugi said softly and gently as he supported his dark's head with his shoulder as one hand held an open bottle of water close to Yami's lips. "I want you to try and drink some water for me, okay." Glassy crimson eyes looked confused for awhile, soon dry lips parted just a bit. A smile went on Yugi's face as he guide the water to them and gently and slowly tip the bottle. Yugi smile a bit more was Yami weakly took small sips of the water. "That's it Yami," he said softly, not caring if some of the water was not making in was trickling down his dark's chin. Soon the bottle was half-empty when Yami couldn't take anymore.

- - -

"Is Yami going to be okay, Seto?" Joey asked as the two had gone back to bed and had yet to fall back asleep.

Seto sighed. "It's heard to tell," he said "with that high fever who knows."

"I do hope he dose get better," Joey said, "I don't want my buddy Yuge to be all-alone again."

Seto nodded. "I know." He said.

"I'm too worry to sleep, Seto."

"I know, puppy, I know."

- - -

It was soon morning and Seto was the first to leave the bedroom to go and tell the chief to start breakfast for everyone. As he pass Yugi and Yami's room, the door open and too Seto's eyes he saw who came slowly out into the hall. Seto's blue eyes were meet with weak and semi-glassy crimson eyes. Seto raised and eyebrow in concern. "Why aren't you still in bed, Yami?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine…" was all Yami said as he steadied himself on the doorframe.

"Yami, you can hardly stand without holding onto something." Seto said as he placed hand on the Pharaoh's forehead and his eyes narrowed "Plus you still have a fever."

"I-I'll be fine…"

Seto raise another eyebrow. "Dose Yugi even know you're up?" he asked.

"A-Aibou's still sleeping…" Seto poked his head into the room to see Yugi fast asleep in the huge bed.

"Still, I suggest you stay here." Seto said "Yugi's been quite worried about you since last night."

Crimson eyes narrowed. "C-Can I at lest use the bathroom…?"

Seto shook his head. "Not by yourself you're not," he said "not in your condition."

"Kaiba…. Yami? You're up?" Yami and Seto looked to see Yugi awake now and coming up to the two. A weak smile cross Yami's face and nuzzles his face into Yugi's hair once Yugi was close enough. Yugi looked confused at Seto. "What's Yami doing up?" he asked.

"Wanted to use the bathroom, but I wasn't about to let him do that all by himself." Seto explain.

"Oh," said Yugi, as he looked into Yami's eyes "Why didn't you wake me, Yami?"

"Y-You look so peaceful aibou… I-I didn't want to wake you…"

A smile placed on Yugi's face as he drape Yami's arm over his shoulders and use the other hand to steadied his weak dark "Come on Yami," he said gently "I'll take you."

"T-Thank you…a-aibou…"

"Anything for you." Yugi said. Seto watched as Yugi help Yami to the closet bathroom then headed downstairs.

- - -

"Yea! Pancakes!" Tristan and Joey both shouted at breakfast when they saw the food Seto's chief had made, their mouths watering.

"Hold it you two," Seto ordered, stopping the two from pouncing on the food "Before you two dive in, at least let me grab some for Yugi, okay."

"Oh yea…" the two said at once, remembering about their friend and the injured Pharaoh. Seto nodded as he put some pancakes on a plate and set it aside.

"Okay, now you can dig in." he said.

"All right!" the two shouted at once and dived into the piled of pancakes.

- - -

Meanwhile, Yugi and Yami headed back to their room. Just as Yugi help Yami back into bed when suddenly the room got dark and cold. "Y-Yami…" Yugi whimpered a little scared. He felt a soft touch on his shoulder. When the lights came back on there was this man standing in front of them and around his neck was Yami's puzzle. "You!" Yugi shouted madly "It was you who took Yami's puzzle! Who are you?! Why did you do it?!"

The strange man smiled this creepy smile as a fork tongue darted in and out. "Why for revenge." The man said with a hiss "Revenge on what he did to me."

"Who are you?!"

Yami's crimson eyes looked weakly at the man confused. "I-It can't be…" he started "A-Apophis…?"

The man smiled again. "So, you do remember me." He said, "I know I don't look the same as I did five thousand years ago but I still do remember what you did to me."

"Y-You had it coming…" Yami said. The man sneered.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

**I Will Love You Always  
by Yami-Yugi**

**Chapter 3**

"Now Yami," Apophis said as he slowly near the two "It's time for you to die."

Yugi came in between them. "NO!!!" he shouted "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!!"

- - -

Meanwhile, downstairs the others heard Yugi's shout. Joey stood up fast from the kitchen table. "Yuge and Yami are in trouble!" he said. With that the group ran up the stairs.

- - -

Meanwhile, Apophis grab Yugi by the shoulder by his sharp claw-like hand. "I'll deal with you later." He said and with a powerful throw he threw Yugi to the other side of the room, knocking him unconscious.

Yami tried to crawl off the bed to get over to him. "Y-Yugi…!"

Suddenly two arms wrap themselves around and pulled him into a sitting position there on the bed. Apophis soon whispered into his ear. "You never give up do you?" he said "Don't tell me your heart's still with the boy even after five thousand years."

"L-Leave Yugi out of this….A-Apophis…"

"Why should I? It's because it was the boy's fault that you dump me and sent me to the Shadow Realm."

"T-That's after you send your cobras to attack him…."

"You should NEVER brake up with a Snake Charmer, Yami."

- - -

When Yugi came to, Joey was shaking him. "Yuge, you okay?"

"Yeah...." Yugi started as he got up, he then notice the bed was empty "Where's Yami?!"

"We don't know," said Tèa "You were the only one in here when we came in."

"What happen?" asked Ryou.

"Some Egyptian man that looked liked he was crossed with a snake appeared and... He was wearing Yami's puzzle!"

"What?!" the group said together.

"What's the punk's name, Yuge?!" Joey said as he clenches his fists.

"I don't know," Yugi started "But I was sure Yami said the name Apophis." That moment Seto's and Bakura's eyes widen in surprised and the others notice this.

"You heard the name before?" asked Joey, and the two nodded.

"Sadly yes." said Bakura "In ancient Egyptian there was a myth about the gods most hated enemy by the name Apophis."

"But this Apophis now is not the one in myth." said Seto "The Apophis is not that demon."

"What ya mean?" asked Joey confused.

"Back in ancient Egypt there was a real man by that same name." Bakura said.

- - -

Meanwhile in an old abandon reptile house somewhere out of town, Apophis drops Yami onto the old floor. Poisonous snakes started to slitter towards the very weak, sick, and barely conscious Pharaoh. "No my pets," Apophis commanded to them "Now is not the right time."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

**I Will Love You Always  
by Yami-Yugi**

**Chapter 4**

"Okay, I'm still confused." said Tristan.

"This Apophis is a man," said Seto "Back in ancient Egypt he was the royal snake charmer and he was good at it. He could get any snake, even the cobras, to do his bibbing."

"But what dose that have to do with Yami?" asked Ryou.

"Back in Egypt, surprisingly they were lovers." said Bakura.

Yugi looked surprised at this. "W-What?" he said shocked.

"Sorry to say but yes..." said Seto "But there is something you would need to hear... Yami soon dump him and send him to the Shadow Realm to save your life."

"What do you mean MY life?" Yugi asked confused.

"Yeah, what ya talking about Seto?" Joey asked.

"You had a past life in ancient Egypt as well, Yugi." said Bakura "In that life you came to Yami as his new personal slave and when the two of you started to love each other Apophis got jealous. He tired to get rid of you by sending his cobras to attack you."

"Lucky Yami got you to a healer in time." Seto added "After he had heard it was Apophis he bump him and sent him to live forever in the Shadow Realm."

"I get it now," said Tèa "This Apophis dude is here for revenge."

Bakura nodded again. "We go to figure out where he took Yami before we are too late." he said.

"But they can be anywhere." said Tristan "They could be in another city."

"I think I have an idea where they might be." said Seto "I heard of an abandon reptile house outside of town."

"What makes ya think they're there?" Joey asked.

"If I know Apophis, he would be somewhere he can have access to as many snakes as possible."

"We have to get over there then!"

"Come we will take one of my helicopters." said Seto,

- - -

An hour later, the Kaiba Corp helicopter landed just outside of the abandon building and the group stepped out. "Ya think Yami and that jerk is in there?" Joey asked.

Seto and Bakura nodded. "Then lets go." said Yugi "I must get my pharaoh back."

"Stay close to us," Bakura said as the group slowly headed towards the door "Apophis is dangerous, even more so if he has the ability to use Shadow Magic." The others agreed as Seto slowly open the door.

- - -

It was dark inside as the group make their way inside. "Ahhhhh!" Tèa shrieked as a snake slitter right by her.

"Tèa quiet, Apophis would know we are here." said Yugi calmly.

"Besides its just a harmless garden snake." said Ryou.

"Sorry..." said Tèa "I just hate snakes."

"Then don't freak out." said Seto.

"Why...? Ahhhh!" At that moment millions of snakes slitter past them.

"Hey if we fallow them, they might take us to Yami." said Tristan.

"Exactly what I was thinking." said Bakura. With that they fallowed the snakes, pulling the scared Tèa along.

"I HATE SNAKES!"

- - -

They soon came to a huge room, there lying in a comatose state was the pharaoh with Apophis looming over him ready to strike. He looked up and smiled evily at them. "I was wondering when you would show up. Interessing that the King of Thieves whould join foces with you, High Priest." he said as he slowly stood up.

"You be quiet! We're just here for the pharaoh!"

Apophis smirked. "You can have him back only if you beat me in a duel." he said.

"Fine." said Seto as he slowly stepped foward with his duel disk about to place his deck into it.

"Not you Priest." Apophis said "I want the boy to duel me since he was the one to take the pharaoh away from me." He pointed stright at Yugi.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

**I Will Love You Always  
by Yami-Yugi**

**Chapter 5**

Apophis smirked at them evilly, mainly at. "So what will it be boy?" he said "Will you duel to save the pharaoh's life?"

"Yuge! Don't do it! Let me duel this jerk!" Joey shouted.

"No Joey. I have to do this myself. If he wants me, then that's what he'll get."

"But Yuge..."

"Yugi's right Joey." said Seto.

"I accept your challenge Apophis. Let's Duel!"

"Good but let's do things a bit differently." Apophis said with a smirk as a dark fog fill the room.

"W-What is this the Shadow Realm!" Tristan shouted scared.

"Looks like it." said Ryou with a gulp. Yugi wasn't phased at all, he had a feeling it would be a Shadow Duel.

Suddenly, the snakes that were in the room got bigger. "Lets up the stakes a bit." Apophis said "If you win I will give you the pharaoh like I promise and I will leave and never come back. But if I win I'll let my pets have the pharaoh as a snack." With that said the snakes slitter around the comatose pharaoh ready to strike.

Yugi glared angrily, "Fine! Let's just get this over with!" _I promise Pharaoh. I won't lose. I just have to believe in the cards._

"Oh one thing I forgot," Apophis said "You are not allow to use your current deck."

"Say what? That's not far! How will Yuge duel ya if he don't have his deck!" Yugi just glared and took his deck out of the Duel Disk.

"How will Yugi duel if he can't use his deck?" asked Ryou.

"I don't know." Bakura said.

Apophis smirked as he raise his hand and a deck of cards appeared in his hand. Suddenly Yami's Egyptian ring that was on Yugi's finger started to glow and slowly remove itself from Yugi's finger. It floated there in front of Yugi's face. _Yami's ring..._ he thought as he started at it in aw as the ring still was glowing.

It slowly started to changed into a deck as it slowly landed into Yugi's hands. "Did you guys saw that?" Tristan said in surprised.

"Yeah. Why'd that ring turn into cards?"

"Who cares, at least this duel can start," Bakura said. Just as Yugi took the deck in his hands a vision of the past fills his eyes.

- - -

Yugi finds himself in Ancient Egypt where he saw what looks like himself sitting on the lap of Yami as he was Pharaoh. _"Yugi, ever since you first came to me, I sensed something great in you."_ Pharaoh Yami said to his past self.

Yugi watched, his eyes wide. _"Really Yami?"_ Past Yugi asked.

The ruler nodded with a smile. _"Yes. I know you have a great Ka deep within you what will forever be there for you. A Ka that might be just as powerful as my God Monsters."_ Past Yugi blushed and hung his head low, embarrassed. The pharaoh smiled and started to ran his fingers though the boy's hair. _"I know some day that Ka of yours will help you win your greatest battle."_

"Greatest Battle? Does he mean this one? This duel with Apophis that I'm about to partake in?" Past Yugi smiled and rested his against the Pharaoh.

- - -

Yugi soon fond himself back in standing in front of Apophis and he was smirking. "You ready boy?" he asked. Yugi nodded. "Good then... Diaha!" The two shuffle their decks and drew their first five cards. "If you don't mind but I'll go first, boy." Apophis said with a smirk. Yugi glared and prepared himself. Apophis drew his six card. "First I play the spell card, Reload!" he shouted as the card appeared in the Shadow Realm the picture looked like if Ancient Egyptians had guns it would look like it did on the card. A hand looks like it was loading an upside down pyramid into it. "This card lets me add my hand to my deck and reshuffle it." he said as he did so "And then I draw the same number of cards that I had added to my deck." With that Apophis drew five new cards.

"That means he just redid his hand." said Seto as he and the others watched.

"That means that jerk got new cards didn't he?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, and that isn't good," said Tèa.

"I then set one card face down and then I play this monster face down in defense and I end my turn there." Apophis said "Lets see how you do, boy."

"My name is Yugi," he huffed in reply. He drew his first card. _Alright, my first hand isn't too bad. Mostly monsters and a trap or two. But what his face down monster is could be dangerous. Better defend first and see what he's planning._ "I place this monster face down in defense and I play a face down card. You're move."

"I know that." Apophis said with a seer as he drew "It was you who took the pharaoh away from me! Our love was great before you came along!"

Yugi glared angrily, awaiting Apophis's move. _He's just sore cause Yami dumped him. Now, he wants to take it out on me. Geez, he's overdramatic._

"I first flip summon my Swarms of Locusts!" Apophis shouted as the face down monster appeared as millions of locusts "It's special effect is that I can flip my Swarm into face-down defense once per turn during my main phase. Every time my Swarm is flip they can destroy 1 Spell or Trap currently on you field. Go my Swarm devour his face down card!" The locusts jumped on top of Yugi's face down trap or spell card and destroyed it.

"Man first snakes and now bugs!" Tea shouted "Now I'm gross out!"

"No, not my Fruits of Kozaky's Studies!"

Apophis smirked. "Now I active my face down card. My Needle Wall trap card!" he shouted. Two huge walls with spikes appeared on each side of Yugi's monster zone.

"Now what!"

"Glad you ask boy," Apophis said with a smirk "During each of my standby phase I get to roll a six-sided dice. I treat your monster card zones as numbers 1-5 by counting from my right. My wall will destroy the monster in the zone that the dice shows. If I roll a 6 I get to roll again."

Yugi sighed heavily, "Great, I've got something to worry about already."

"I then place this monster face down in defense and I end my turn there." Apophis said with a smirk. Yugi glared and drew Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv. 4.

- - -

Yugi once again found himself back in Ancient Egypt again. He saw his past self looking at a carving of the Egyptian god Horus as Pharaoh Yami walked up behind him. _"Yugi, why you looking at Horus?"_

_"I guess he just caught my eye. He's one of my favorite gods."_

Pharaoh Yami laughed a little. _"Is that so. It is said that it was Horus that protects the current Pharaoh." _Past Yugi looked embarrassed again. _"But I believe he not only will protect me, but he will protect you as well."_ Pharaoh Yami placed a hand on past Yugi's shoulder.

_"You really think so? A common servant like me?" _Yugi watched with a solemn smile.

_"Yugi, to me you are not just some servant." _Pharaoh Yami said with a smile _"I don't see you as a servant and I know the gods don't as well."_ Past Yugi blushed deeply and hung his head low, a bit uncomfortable at having the Pharaoh's hand on his shoulder now.

Just as Pharaoh Yami lean in to kiss him, a familiar figure appeared in the hall. _"There you are my love."_ a young Egyptian teen came up to the two taking Pharaoh Yami in his arms and kiss the base of his neck.

Past Yugi slipped away, unnoticed. _"He could never befriend or love a commoner like me."_ Yugi watched this solemnly.

"I wish I would have known that that wasn't true," Yugi said as he watched his past self run away crying.

- - -

Yugi soon found himself back at the duel. "Are you going to do your turn or not?" Apophis asked "Or do you forfeit and the pharaoh dies at the fangs of my pets." The huge snakes slitter a bit closer to the comatose pharaoh.

"Keep them away from him! I haven't lost yet!" He sighed heavily as he looked at Horus Lv. 4. "I summon Horus, the Black Flame Dragon Lv. 4 in attack mode! Attack his Swarm of Locusts!"

Apophis looked not too surprised. "I see you findly decided to summon your weak Ka monster." he said with a laugh "At that level he's no match for my other monsters."

"Don't mock what is weak! Have you ever heard of _'Big things come in small packages'_?"

Apophis laughed. "We will see." he said.

"Yes we will. Because my Horus Lv. 4 destroyed one of your monsters, I can tribute him to the graveyard and upgrade him to Horus Lv. 6!" Apophis growled at this. Yugi smiled. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Okay then it's my turn." Apophis said with a smirk as he drew a card "First my Needle Wall's effect actives. Depending on my roll will determined with one of your monsters get to be squished." Yugi glared in wait. A huge dice appeared over head and started to fall to the ground between them. It spins on the floor until it landed on a number. Apophis smirked. "It's a two." he said "Your Ka monster gets squished by my wall!" Suddenly the two spiked covered walls slammed themselves on each side of Horus the Black Flame Dragon. Yugi could do nothing, so he winced disappointedly as his monster was destroyed. Apophis laughed. "Some Ka monster you have there." he said.

- - -

He got a small flashback. One of his past self sobbing under a palm tree. He started to lose hope. _Now what? Without Horus..._

_- - -_

"I know flip summon my Cobra Jar!" Apophis said and with a that a jar with cobra appeared on the field, and suddenly another cobra appeared next to it in defense mode "Say hello to my Poisonous Snake Token! What it dose you may asked, well you will find out soon."

Yugi started to cry, silent tears falling. _I'll never win and rescue Yami now..._

- - -

His flashback continued. _"Yugi? What's the matter?"_ Past Yugi looked up at the voice and saw the bright light of the sun shadowing Pharaoh Yami from view to were only his eyes and crown could be seen.

_"You...have a lover. He's...much better than me...you'll never be able to...have a relationship with a common servant that means nothing..."_ Past Yugi sobbed and turned away.

The pharaoh kneeled next to him and pulled him into his arms in a hug. _"Yugi, Apophis means nothing to me know... Not since you came into my life. He was just something for me cause I use to get board a lot."_

_"You're just saying that..." _Past Yugi said not returning the embrace.

_"No it's true."_ Pharaoh Yami said _"Since you came to me I felt something special within you. Something that makes my life whole." _Suddenly Pharaoh Yami turns Past Yugi's head and kiss him deeply on the lips. Yugi saw Apophis was watching in the shadows with a sour look on his face.

_"Wh-what was that for?"_ Past Yugi asked as he pulled away. He was no longer crying, though his face was still wet.

The Pharaoh smirked. _"Let's say it was something I really wanted to do until now."_

Past Yugi blinked and then unexpectedly glommed the Pharaoh. _"I've always loved you, and now I know."_ He then noticed Apophis looked quite angry. He cowered a little in Pharaoh Yami's grip.

_"What is it Yugi?"_

_"Apophis is going to be pretty pissed at me."_

_"Don't worry. As long as I'm here Apophis won't harm a hair on your head."_ Past Yugi smiled, but was still a little leery.

- - -

Another scene soon played out in front of Yugi's eyes. He saw his past self happily skipping along until he came across a cobra coiled up ready to strike right there in the middle of the palace hall. It fatten its hood and hiss at him. He tried to carefully back off, but it lunged and slithered closer. It was soon followed by a few more. Past Yugi, scared stiff tried to back off. When they all came closer and closer, he tried to run, but they ganged up on him and each sunk his teeth in and bit him. He let out anguish cries. _"Yugi! Yugi!"_

_"Ph-pharaoh!"_ Pharaoh Yami got there and held Past Yugi in his arms.

_"What happened?"_

_"C-cobras...a-attacked...me...n-no...reason."_ Pharaoh Yami glared angrily into the shadows.

_"Apophis..."_ he muttered under his breath very upset. He would deal with him later. He gently lifted past Yugi up and carried him to the Healers.

_"Great Pharaoh, what happened?"_ one of them asked.

_"Apophis's cobras attacked Yugi."_ Yami said.

_"Oh my! Get the Snake Bite stuff right away. Rest assured Pharaoh, we'll get him better."_

_"Good, I've got someone to deal with,"_ he said angrily as he stormed off.

_"My Ra, don't get on his bad side."_

_"Apophis!"_

_"What is it my love? Where's that servant Yugi?" _he said nonchalantly.

_"Don't you DARE speck of Yugi like that! You know very well what happen!"_

_ "Why whatever do you mean? I didn't know calling him a servant would upset you."_

_"Don't you play dumb! I know you send your cobras to harm Yugi!"_

_"Feh! What if I did? He was getting in my way. I can't have a common servant interfering with us."_ Pharaoh Yami sneer at him. _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Apophis... You are jealous of what me and Yugi have."_

_"No, I just don't want him interfering with our relationship. Like I said, can't have some lower class commoner getting in the way."_

_"Yugi is no low class commoner!"_

_"Really?" _Apophis then walked away._ "I'm not sorry for what I did. I was just getting a rival out of the way. Besides, you can just get another servant anyway."_

_"Apophis I will not let this go unpunished!"_ Apophis turned around, confusion in his face. _"Apophis! I sentence you to send you to the Shadow Realm! This is for Yugi! For committing the wrong of harming my personal servant, I pass judgment on you! MIND CRUSH!"_

_"But...gggaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"_ With that Apophis disappeared into the Shadow Realm. His anger quelled, and Apophis gone, Pharaoh Yami went to check on Yugi.

He had bandages over most of his body. But, he was awake. _"Yugi, how are you?"_

_"Really sore..." _he said weakly before coughing a lot.

_"You'll be happy to know we got most of the venom out before it could really harm him. I suggests that he stay in bed for awhile. Better get another servant for the time being."_ He started to cough up a little bit of blood.

Pharaoh Yami sat next to Yugi's bed side. _"No. Yugi's is not a servant."_ he said slowly _"He's my love and I barely lost him..."_

The Healers smiled. _"Well isn't that sweet?"_

_"Awwww,"_ said one of the younger ones. Yugi gave a weak smile up at him as he caught his breath from coughing.

_"I...I'm sorry...**-cough cough-** Sorry I...cause so much...trouble."_

_"Nonsense, you don't cause any trouble," _Pharaoh Yami said gently stroking Yugi's hair.

_"Really?" _Past Yugi said weakly.

_"Of course."_ Past Yugi gave a weak smile and then started coughing again, a tiny dribble of blood came from his mouth. Pharaoh Yami looked concern as he wipe the blood from Past Yugi's mouth. _"It...hurts..."_ Pharaoh Yami shush him as he ran his fingers thought Past Yugi's hair. _"Will you...stay here?"_ He weakly grabbed a hold of one of the Pharaoh's arms.

Pharaoh Yami nodded slowly. _ "Of course. I won't ever leave you, Yugi." _Past Yugi smiled weakly and soon fell asleep. Yugi came back to reality.

- - -

_Of course! He was always there for me, even when I was near death. Now I have to be there for him. _Yugi looked up and gazed at his hand. "About time! You've been unconscious forever over there!" Apophis smirked. "Now I will finish my turn, by placing one card face down."

Yugi smiled solemnly at Yami and drew. He felt a great peace coming from it. _Monster Reborn! Since I properly summoned LV6 before, I can bring it back. There's still hope._ "First, I'll set one monster face down. Then I'll play this card face down and end."

Apophis laughed as he drew. "Can't do anything can you now that I got rid of your Ka monster?" he said. Yugi just glared and let Apophis continue his turn. Apophis smirked. "First my Needle Walls effect actives again." he said.

_Please be an empty zone, please..._ Yugi begged as he looked over at Yami and wished hard.

Apophis sneer. "You are lucky, it's a five and you have no monster in that zone." he said.

_Thank you Yami..._ he said with a heavy sigh.

"I think I will switch my Poisonous Snake Token into attack mode to attack your new face down monster." he said with a smirk.

"Thanks Apophis," Yugi said a familiar smirk.

"What are you smiling about, boy?"

"Your attack just helped me."

"What do you mean?"

"When you attacked, you activate Crimson Ninja's special flip effect! Go! Destroy his Needle Wall trap!"

"W-What!"

"Yeay! Go Yuge!"

Yugi smiled at Joey and his friends, then he turned back to Apophis. "Now, I'm not afraid of you anymore."

"Oh we'll see. Since my Poisonous Snake Token was a higher attack your ninja is destroyed either way."

Yugi shrugged. "Finished your ranting?"

"I first place one card face down and then I end my turn."

Yugi smiled. _Alright Mou Hitori no Boku, this is for you._ He said closing his eyes tightly as he drew. An enormous power came from his drawn card. His eyes widened and he got another vision.

- - -

Past Yugi was side by side with the Pharaoh, battling a common thief. _"Now! Face the wrath of my Ka monster!" _ Past Yugi closed his eyes and his chest glowed. An enormous bird, looking exactly like Horus emerged. _"Face the power of Horus, the Black Flame Dragon!"_

_"How can a minimal servant like you have a Ka monster like that!"_

_"Yugi's not no servant."_ Pharaoh Yami said with a smirk.

_"What?"_

_"Now Horus! Attack this thief's Ka!"_

Pharaoh Yami smiled at this. _"I knew I sense something great in him."_

- - -

Yugi came back to the present. _Awesome! I drew him. I drew Horus. Now, to just summon him._ "Alright, first I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back a so called 'weak monster'. Arise Horus Lv. 6! Now, I think I'll have him attack your Poisonous Snake Token. Go forth Lv. 6!"

Apophis laughed. "I wanted you to attack my token. Now you get to experience my token's ability. Once it gets destroyed you lose 500 of your life points!"

Yugi winced, but quickly recovered. "So? Got anything else to try and scare me with before I finish my move?"

"I'd first active my quick play Spell Card! The Book of the Moon! This magic card allows me to change my Cobra Jar into face down defense position!" Yugi rolled his eyes. "You may continued your move now boy, if you can."

Yugi sneered and laughed. "Now, since my Horus Lv. 6 attacked and successfully destroyed a monster, you know what happens. I can summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon from Lv.8! Come forth my loyal beast! I call upon my ancient companion!" A bright flash came from Horus Lv. 6 and the Duel Monster embodiment of the god Horus rose and flew high. It nuzzled against Yugi before taking it's battle stance in front of him. Apophis sneered. "Well, that's the end of my turn. Your move."

Apophis smirked after he drew. "First I flip summon my Cobra Jar again, creating another Poisonous Snake Token." Yugi didn't flinch. "Time for you to meet my Ka monster, boy!" Apophis shouted "I sacrifice my Corba Jar for Ryu Kokki!" A huge monster covered in skulls appeared on Apophis's side of the field.

"My Horus is supposed to be afraid of that?"

"It should! But first... I set one card face down. Now Ryu Kokki! Attack his face down monster!"

"Not so fast! Activate Ordeal of Traveler! Now, you have to guess a card in my hand. Pick one and tell me what you think it is, then if you're right. Your attack succeeds. Guess wrong and your Ryu Kokki goes back to your hand."

"Fine." Apophis said with sneer.

"Go ahead and pick one."

"The middle one." Apophis said with a smirk "Is a monster."

"Nope, you're wrong."

Apophis looked shocked and surprised. "What! I'm was sure I was right!"

"To prove it, I'll get a second witness. Joey, is the card he picked a monster?"

"Nope, he didn't Yuge." Joey said with a huge smile.

"Thanks Joey. Well, now you Ka goes back to your hand."

Apophis sneers. "Fine. Then I end."

"Alright, my turn," Yugi said as he drew. "Alright. I play Tribe Infecting Virus!"

"No so fast boy!" Apophis shouted "I active my trap card! Thunder of Ruler! You cannot perform your Battle Phase!"

"Well, it's only for one turn. Sorry Horus. Besides, I was gonna use Tribe's effect anyway."

"Oh really?" Apophis said with a smirk.

"Yeah...I discard this card to declare reptiles."

Apophis sneers. "Doing that my Poisonous Snake Token's effect won't work."

"Yep, goodbye to your monsters. I have to end there." Horus looked extremely bored and rested his head on Yugi's shoulder. "I know. We'll get him next turn."

"I summon Mad Dog of Darkness!" Apophis shouted. A demon dog appeared "Attack his Tribe!"

"Not so fast! I can activate Tribe anytime I want. I choose now. I'll discard this card and declare Beast."

Apophis sneered. "Fine," he said "I place these two cards face down and I end."

Yugi drew. "Alright, I play Blessings of the Nile. Now, since you've been waiting patiently like a good boy, attack Horus!"

"Active Trap Card! Hallowed Life Barrier!" Apophis shouted "By discarding one card from my hand any damage I took from your attack becomes zero!"

Yugi cursed under his breath. "Alright, I'll end."

"I set one monster face down in defense, then set one card." Apophis said "I end." _Great, now he has a face down card and a face down monster, possibly a flip._ "Are you going to play or not?" Apophis asked as he glances over at Yami and the huge snakes "Or..."

"I set this card and end."

Apophis laughed. "You are making this all to easy boy!" he said "I will soon bet you."

"Hey last time I check Yuge's betting ya by life points!" Joey shouted.

"Just make your move okay?"

"I flip summon my Cyber Jar!" he said "And even if you use your Tribe's effect your monsters are still destroyed!"

"No! Horus!"

Apophis laughed evilly. "Soon I will have my revenge on you and the Pharaoh!"

"Yugi was just about to bet this jerk with his dragon." said Tristan.

"And with out it..." Tèa sharted "Yugi might lose, and lose the pharaoh..."

Horus shattered into pieces with an anguished cry. "Horus..."

"But look at this way boy. We both get to draw five cards and what ever summon able monsters we have we can summon them."

He weakly drew the five cards from Cyber Jar, placing Wandering Mummy, Horus Lv 4, and Royal Keeper in defense mode. He put Gravekeeper's Assailant in attack mode and added a card to his hand. He stood there, silent tears starting to fall. _I'm sorry Yami. I did my best. I'm sorry..._

"Why quite an interesting bunch of monsters. Now let see what I get." Apophis said with a smirk. Then he set four monsters face down in defense. "And I haven't summon a monster this turn so I summon my Chaos Necromancer!" Apophis laughed "He might not have any attack points now, but his effect is that his attack points raised by 300 for each monster in my graveyard! I count four so his attack is 1200!" Yugi didn't make a sound. Apophis laughed. "What's the matter boy? Lost your dueling spirit? Want to forfeit?" he asked. Yugi didn't move. "I guess I take that as a yes." Apophis said with a smirk as he looks towards his snakes "Okay my pets, it's time!" At the moment the huge snakes started to slitter closer to Yami, some started to craw over him, looking for the right place to strike first.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

**I Will Love You Always  
by Yami-Yugi**

**Chapter 6**

"Yuge! The Pharaoh!" Joey shouted.

Yugi looked up. He dropped his cards and ran over to Yami. "Yami no!" he exclaimed diving on top of him and fighting off the snakes. He finally got them away and covered Yami like a shield. The snakes started to attack him. "I...won't...let you...have...him!"

"Yuge that's dangerous!" Joey shouted as he looked over at Seto "Do something!"

"Fine, if you want to parish like the pharaoh, boy, then so be it." said Apophis "Finished him as well my pets."

"What can I do? It's not like I have the Millennium Rod handy!"

"I'd thought before the Pharaoh left he gave it to you?" Joey asked confused.

"Yeah...I didn't think I'd need it. I though Yugi would be able to take care of himself."

"Move a side." said Bakura as he stepped up "I'll handle this. Unlike you I took the Ring with me."

"What are you going to do, Bakura?" Ryou asked "How can the Ring help?"

"AAAHHHHHH!"

"I'm going to stop this Shadow Game that's what!" Bakura said "And then with the Ring's power, dissipated the dark realm."

"Fool! Don't you know what you just done!" Apophis shouted. The large snakes soon went to their normal sized, not full of Shadow Magic like they had been.

"Yes I do. No one harms the Pharaoh except me!"

"Bakura you said you stop that!" Ryou scolded his dark.

Bakura shrugged. "It was just a warning." Ryou just rolled his eyes as Joey and Tristan found sticks, ran over and started to hit the snakes away from Yugi and Yami. Soon, every last one retreated.

Apophis growled as the last of his snakes slitter away from under him. Joey started to make sure Yugi was okay. "Yuge!"

Yugi's eyes opened weakly. "J-Joey...?" He groaned in pain.

Tristan came close as well. "You okay, Yugi?" he asked. Yugi started coughing as he weakly tried to breathe.

"Yugi!" Tèa shouted as she and Ryou soon ran over as Seto and Bakura turn and glare at Apophis.

Joey carefully moved Yugi off of Yami. He groaned. "Easy buddy," Joey said gently propping Yugi up.

"We should probably get the both of them to a hospital," said Ryou.

"Yeah and fast."

"No! I won't let your mortals ruined my plans for revenge!" Apophis shouted as he started to run towards them, his sharp claws poise to attack.

"I am no mortal! I'll teach you not to mess with me or any of my allies!"

"What are you going to do about that, Tomb Robber?" Apophis sneered.

"Why don't you play a game with me?"

As Bakura deal with Apophis, Tèa near Yami, touching his forehead with her hand. She quickly remove it. "Guys... The Pharaoh's burning up bad..." she started "It feels like his skin is on fire."

"Hey guys! Hurry up over there. The Pharaoh and Yugi need medical attention."

Apophis laughed. "You, play a game with me? You must be joking Tomb Robber." he said.

"I'm not. And not some petty duel either. I want to play something more fun."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, it's called Kill the Snake Charmer."

Apophis looked scared and shock. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?"

"Now why would I joke like that?" He then lunged at Apophis with lightening speed, stabbing him with a spare dagger he kept for emergencies.

Apophis choked. "N-No... I-I'd almost... H-Had my... R-Revenge..."

"Quiet you!"

"I probably would've done the same thing with Rod come to think of it." Seto said as he watched. Apophis soon droop dead to ground from the lost of blood.

"Pity. Now I'll have to hide my emergency dagger where Ryou can't get it."

"Let's go. The pipsqueak and the Pharaoh need help."

Bakura nodded, took the bloody dagger out of the body of Apophis and place it back into his hiding place. Joey carefully lifted Yugi onto his back. Tristan did the same with Yami. "Now, off to the hospital. But...how will we get there fast enough?" said Tèa.

"We still have my helicopter." said Seto as he and Bakura came to them.

"Good, then let's go," said Tèa. With that they ran out of building towards the helicopter. As soon as they were in the helicopter it flew off to the nearest hospital.

- - -

It landed on the hospital's Emergency Air Lift Pad on the roof of the hospital. "What are you doing? You can't...oh. Right this way," said one of the staff members as soon as he noticed Tristan carrying Yami and Joey carrying Yugi. The group started to fallow. Yugi and Yami were immediately put in a two bed Emergency Room. Doctors and Nursed rushed in. "You all will have to leave now. You can wait in the waiting room. We'll let you know what's going on when we're finished." With that, the group was shoved out, the door was closed and the doctors and nurses started to treat them.

"I hope they are okay." said Tèa.

"We'll just have ta wait and see," said Joey.

After two long hours, a kind nurse came out. "Yami and Yugi Mutou?" she asked looking at the group.

"How are they?" Tristan asked.

"They're fine. Though, Mr. Yami had a high fever. And the little one is still a bit weak. What got him so many snake bites I don't know. Luckily we got all the venom out. If you want to see them you can. Though, we can only allow one friend at a time. They're hurt pretty badly. Not to mention they're probably groggy." The group nodded.

"Why don't you go first Tèa? You've been the most worried and it's ladies first anyway," suggested Ryou.

Tèa nodded slowly. "Okay." she said.

- - -

She let the Nurse lead her to their temporary room. "They're very tired so..."

Tèa nodded. She went up to Yugi first. "Yugi?" she asked gently as she softly touched his face.

Yugi groggily awoke. "T-Tèa...?"

"Y-Yeah..." she said trying to choke back sobs. She pulled up a chair and sat down. She took a bandaged hand in hers. "Why'd you go and pull something like that huh?" she asked in a motherly tone.

Yugi weakly looked over where the still comatose pharaoh was. "I-I didn't want to lose him..." he whispered slowly.

"I know...You just worried me okay? You okay? Need me to do anything?" she said softly.

"C-Can you check and see if he's okay...?" he said looking worriedly at the pharaoh.

Tèa smiled and gently laid Yugi's hand back down before getting up. She looked solemnly at Yami, who was fast asleep having been worse off than Yugi. She gently took his hand and started to rub it. "Hey Pharaoh, how are you feeling?" she asked with a friendly smile. It took awhile but for the first time in may hours, familiar weak sickly crimson eyes slowly open. "Hey...How ya feeling?"

"L-Like hell..." Yami spoke weakly. Weak crimson eyes slowly glances over at Yugi. "A-Aibou...?"

Yugi smiled weakly at him. "You both are gonna be fine. You're in a hospital now."

"A-Apophis...?" Yami asked weakly.

"Yeah. He's long gone now. Bakura killed him. Yugi got hurt trying to save you from his snakes. But, like I said, you guys are okay now."

Yami gave Yugi a weak glare. "A-Aibou...you...shouldn't have...done something...so...foolish."

- - -

Meanwhile out side in the waiting room. "Seto, is that the ring the pharaoh gave to Yuge?" Joey asked when he saw the Egyptian ring in Seto's hand.

"Yes. I took it off to make sure it was safe. I knew they would have taken it away from him."

"You're going to give it back when you go see him?" Seto nodded.

"But what about the puzzle?" Tristan asked "I saw Apophis had it..." Everyone looked a Bakura.

"What?"

"Okay were you hid it Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"Alright, Alright." He took something from out of his jacket.

"Bakura..."

"I was going to give it back!"

- - -

"But...I was...trying to...save you...!" He started coughing horribly.

"Yugi!" Tèa said rushing to his aide.

Yami looked concerned and sacred for his other. "Y-Yugi...?"

She sat down next to him and started rubbing his back. "Easy Yugi, slow, deep breaths."

He calmed down a little. "Like...I said...I...didn't want...to...lose...you."

"Aibou...you...didn't have to...risk your life...like that."

"But...I could... had lose...you forever... I...couldn't...live like that."

"Why don't you guys stop fighting and rest okay?"

"W-We're...not...fighting...T-Tèa..." Yami spoken weakly.

"I know. The only person to blame here is Apophis, but he's gone now. Let's all just stop worrying. The rest of the gang's here. You guys feel up to seeing them?"

Weak crimson eyes glace over at Yugi's. "Don't...look at me...that way...I'm fine..." Yugi said weakly. Tèa smiled at this. "Okay Tèa..." Yugi started, looking at her.

Tèa smiled and gently put Yugi into a sitting position by propping him against some pillows. "You want me to sit you up Pharaoh?" she asked turning to Yami. Yami weakly shock his head, he was so very weak, sick, and tired. "Alright. Did you want to just lie down then? I can draw the curtains around you if want to be left alone."

"I-I...still...w-want...to...see..." Yami's voice was strain as he said this.

"Okay. But if you're tired go ahead and try to sleep okay?" she said with a smile. Yami just nodded weakly again. Tèa smiled. "I'm gonna go let the others see you. The nurses are only letting one in at a time." She went over to Yami and put a cold washcloth on his forehead for him. "That should help a little." She then turned to Yugi and gentle rustled his hair before leaving the room.

- - -

The others looked up as Tèa came up. "How are they?" Ryou asked.

"The Pharaoh's pretty ill. He'll be alright though. Yugi's not much better off. He has a lot of bandages, but he's at least able to sit up. Overall, they'll be alright. Next person can go seem them. Try and be quiet though in case Yami fell asleep."

"Okay. I'll be next." said Joey as he stood up. Tèa sighed heavily as she sat down.

"What's the matter?" Tristan asked as Joey headed to the room.

"Nothing, I'm just relieved."

- - -

Joey walked into the room and smiled to see Yugi. "Hey Yuge, what's up buddy?"

"Hey...Joey...nothing...much."

Joey smiled. "That's good I guess." said Joey as he notice Yami near by and by the looks of things, the young pharaoh had fallen asleep "Yams looks out of it."

"Yeah, he was in...pretty bad shape...to begin...with."

"Yeah, I know Yuge." said Joey as he sat on a chair next to Yugi's bed. Yugi just sighed and looked solemnly at the sleeping Pharaoh. "Hey don't worry Yuge, I'm sure Yams going to okay now." Joey said with this huge grin on his face.

Yugi smiled weakly in return. "I...hope so."

Joey smiled bigger. "He will. I'm sure of it." he said.

"You're probably right," Yugi said weakly as he flashed a more familiar smile.

Joey smiled again. "Now that's the Yuge smile I know." he said. Yugi laughed a little. Joey's smile got even bigger. This made Yugi laugh harder, which got him to start coughing again. Joey looked sorry. "Oh man, sorry Yuge!"

He hurried and gave him a glass of water and helped him drink it. "Thanks..." Yugi said catching his breath.

"Ya welcome. Sorry about dat."

"It's okay...it's not your fault."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah...besides...I think...grandpa told me...laughter...is supposed to...help you...get better..."

"Yeah but..."

"Stop Joey..." Just then, Yami stirred in his sleep. You could tell he was having trouble sleeping.

Joey and Yugi looked towards him with concern. "Did I woke him up?" Joey asked worriedly.

"I...don't...think so..." Yami's sleep became more restless.

"Ya think he might be haven't a nightmare or something?" Joey started.

"...Aibou..." Yugi and Joey looked a bit more concern. Yami's sleep continued to be troubled. "...Aibou..." he said again, only a bit louder.

Yugi looked over at Joey. "Can...you...see...if...you can...wake him up...Joey?" Yugi asked his blond hair friend.

"Ya sure I should do that?"

"...Aibou..."

"I think he wants you Yuge."

"Well...I just can't...go over there...right now..." Yugi said sadly.

/...Aibou.../

_I almost forgot our link..._ Yugi thought. /Yami.../

/Yugi/

/I'm...right here.../

/I was...worried.../

/It was just dream.../

/A-Aibou.../

/I wish...I could...reach you...but I'm right here in the same room.../ Yami smiled a small smile in his sleep and fell back into a deep, undisturbed sleep.

"I guess ya calm him down, huh Yuge?" Yugi gave a small, weak nod. "Dat's good."

"Yeah..."

"Well I can't just have ya all to myself can I Yuge?" Joey said "How about I go and see if anyone else want to come and see ya?"

"Thanks...I'd like that..." Joey smile. Yugi smiled back and laid up against the pillows that were sitting him up. Joey waved good-bye as he left the room.

- - -

"So? Any changes?" Tèa asked as Joey walked in.

"Well Yuge is smiling again." Joey said with a smile on his face.

Tèa genki smiled. "That's wonderful."

"So who's next?" Joey asked.

"I think I know who," Ryou said darkly, making hints towards a certain somebody.

"What? What are you looking at me like that for Ryou?"

"Bakura you do need to return the puzzle back to Yami." said Seto as he too glared at the ex-tomb robber.

"Feh! Fine! If it'll get you bakas off my back," Bakura growled as he stood up and grudgingly walked toward Yugi and Yami's temporary room.

"Ya know..." Joey started "I think Bakura really dose care of Yuge and Yams like we do."

"Yes, but you know him, he'd never admit it." The group nodded in agreement with Ryou.

- - -

Bakura stalked into the room. Yugi was surprised at this. "Hey Bakura."

"Here hold this for the Pharaoh." was all Bakura said as he placed the puzzle on Yugi's lap and started to walk out.

Yugi stared at the Puzzle for a long time. Then, a smile crossed his face as he was very happy to have it back. "Thanks Bakura!" he called, which made him cough hoarsely for a little bit. Bakura winced and stopped dead. He glowered all the way back to the waiting room.

- - -

"There are you people happy now?" Bakura asked with a sneer as he sat back down.

"It wasn't that horrible now was it Bakura?" Ryou asked. Bakura just grumble as Seto stood up.

"You goin' in Kaiba?"

Seto nodded. "I'll be back, Puppy." he said "I have something that Yugi might want to have back." Joey nodded. Seto smirked and then walked towards the room.

- - -

He soon entered the room. "Yugi." he said.

Yugi looked up and smiled to see Seto walking in the room. "Hi Kaiba."

Seto nodded as he walked up to him. "I think I have something that belongs to you." he said as reaching into his pocket of his jacket. Yugi watched his actions curiously. Yugi then felt Seto place something small and round in his hand. He tilted his head in confusion as he opened his hand. His amethyst eyes widened as he noticed the treasured Egyptian ring Yami had given him. He held onto it tightly and held it close before smiling at his other half.

"Th-thank you...Kaiba," Yugi said, tears of joy and sorrow falling from his eyes.

"If I didn't take it off before we got here you might had never seen it again."

"Thanks..." he sobbed, trying to place it on one of his non-bandaged fingers. He struggled with it a while before giving up and setting it on top of the Puzzle that still lay in his lap.

Yami woke up groggily and looked over towards Yugi. Seto notice this. "Oh, did we wake you Yami?" he asked. Yami shook his head weakly. "Are sure?" Seto asked. Yami nodded. "Okay just making sure." Yami tried sitting up. "You want to sit up, Yami?" Seto asked. He nodded weakly. "Okay but maybe I should help you." Seto said as he came over.

"L-let me try...myself..."

"Okay if you think you're up to it." Yami sat up very, very slowly. Seto watch, ready just in cause Yami need some help. Yami managed to sit up, but he had a bit of trouble staying up. Seto came over and set the head side of the bed up. He helped Yami lean against it for support. "Is that better?"

"Th-thanks..."

"What are families for?" Seto said showing the uncharacteristic smile he sometimes show. Yami smirked weakly at this.

Yami then notice the puzzle on Yugi's lap. "M-My puzzle..."

"Bakura had it. I guess he took it from Apophis before we left."

"T-The Tomb...R-Robber...?"

Kaiba nodded. "At least...we have...it...back," Yugi said. Yugi smiled at Yami.

"B-Bakura...h-has changed..."

"Yeah, and hopefully...he'll stay...that way," Yugi said agreeing.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

**I Will Love You Always  
by Yami-Yugi**

**Chapter 7**

Soon the others came and visit and left when visiting hours were over. This left Yami and Yugi alone with each other. "A-Aibou..."

"Yes Yami?"

"I-I love...y-you..."

"I know..." Yugi said smiling. Yami coughed weakly for a bit before smiling weakly back. "You should go back to sleep and rest, Yami. You're worse off than I am." Yami nodded weakly as he slowly started to lie back down. Yugi smiled and watched him for awhile. Once the pharaoh's head hit the pillow, Yami soon feel asleep. _I can't believe I almost lost you...but that's all over. Everything's going to be okay now._ Yami surprisingly sleep peacefully. Yugi smiled at this, glad he was going to get some much needed, undisturbed rest. But Yugi still wished he can hold his pharaoh, but since they were in separate beds; that was not likely to happen. _Maybe tomorrow we'll get a better room. Then we can at least be right next to each other._ It soon wasn't long until sleep took over Yugi as well. A nurse walked by and noticed them. She closed the doors and shut the curtains, smiling as she left.

- - -

The next day, they were moved to an actual room with their beds next to each other. The only thing separating them was a few feet of space and curtains, when they were drawn closed. "There we go, how's that?" one of the nurses asked after she just finish helping the two into their new beds.

"Thanks..." Yugi said with a smile. The nurse smiled and left the two boys alone. "How you doing Yami?"

"F-Fine I guess..." Yugi smiled at him. "Y-Yugi...?" Yami sounded a bit worried to him for some reason.

"What's up?"

"I-I don't...w-want to...l-leave you again... I-I know I might... t-to keep watch over the Shadow Realm again..." Yami looked a bit sad when he said that.

"Don't worry about that right now. We'll worry about it when that time comes." Yami just nodded slowly. Yugi smiled again. "Get some rest Yami, you are still sick." Yami nodded again and soon fell back asleep.

- - -

Later that night, Yugi couldn't sleep at all. He stared at the very next bed in the hospital room. He weakly sat up and reached out his hand towards his sleeping pharaoh. "I...can...just barely..." Sadly, he couldn't reach Yami at all. He took a deep breath and summed up his strength. He sat up slowly and caught his breath a bit. He got off the bed, very VERY slowly. He put one foot slowly in front of the other. The eye of Horus glowed weakly on Yami's head as he sensed Yugi's struggles. He turned over weakly and watched as Yugi slowly neared him.

"Y-Yugi...what...are you doing?" he asked half concerned, half upset.

"Almost...th-there..." Yugi reached the side of Yami's bed and collapsed. Yami caught him just in time.

"H-Hikari..." Yugi took a few deep breaths and climbed up into Yami's bed. "Wh-why...?"

"I...miss you...and...I couldn't sleep."

"Aibou..." Yami said solemnly. Yugi started crying, both from pain and happiness that he was now in the safety of his Pharaoh's arms. Yami weakly held his little light. "Don't worry Yugi..." he said weakly rubbing his back. Yugi nodded weakly and fell asleep. Yami smiled and weakly ran his hand through Yugi's hair. _I don't think the nurses won't like this..._ He closed his eyes and fell asleep, knowing his tenshi was safe there in his arms.

- - -

The next morning rolled around and the morning nurse was quite surprised. "Oh my!" Yugi was still asleep in Yami's arms in the pharaoh's side of the room. "How in the world did...?" The commotion woke Yami up. Sickly crimson eyes looked weakly over at her. "Good morning. Do you know how your friend ended up in your bed?"

"I-I'm sorry...he...couldn't...sleep..."

"Oh. So I see. Alright then." She carefully looked over everything. She started to smile a bit, the shock of finding Yugi in Yami's bed wearing off. Yami look weakly confused at her, wondering what she was doing there in the first place. "Is something wrong dear?"

"W-What...are...you...doing...?"

"I'm the morning nurse. I'm checking on you two like everyone else in this wing. There's an afternoon nurse that comes around lunchtime and dinner time too."

"Oh..." Yami coughed weakly for a bit.

She smiled. "Well, I'm done. I'll be leaving now. Breakfast will be here in a little bit." Yami watched weakly as the nurse soon left the room. A low, weak moan came from Yugi as he woke up.

Yami weakly looked down at him. "G-Good morning...Aibou..." he said with a small weak smile.

"Huh? Oh...Morning Yami..." he said groggily and weakly, trying to sit up.

"A-Aibou...maybe...you shouldn't..."

"Shouldn't what? I'm fine...I...climbed in...last night...alright..." He stopped. He felt really dizzy as he tried to stay sitting. His breath was shallow.

"A-Aibou...you still...try to...push it...? F-five...thousand years...ago...you...still tried...to push it..."

"What are you talking about?"

"In the past...you...fought back...even though you...were severely wounded...you were...de-determined to...get better..." A weak smile appeared on Yami's lips after that.

Yugi smiled back and then fell back from the strain. Yami immediately caught him, putting strain on himself and wincing in pain. "Whose...pushing themselves...now?" Yugi said with a small smile.

"I...couldn't let...you...fall..." Yami said gently laying Yugi back down and letting go. Yugi smiled. Yami smiled back. There was a knock on the door and a lady with a cart came in.

"Morning," she said with a smile. "Hungry?"

"Hungry Yami-chan?" Yugi asked looking at him.

"M-Maybe..."

"Yes ma'am..." Yugi answered, trying to sit up again. He began to feel dizzy again and tried to force himself to sit up. His breathing was harsh, like an athlete that had just run a race.

Yami was a bit worried as he weakly places a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "A-Aibou...?"

"I'm...fine..." he panted.

"You shouldn't really be pushing so hard dear," the nurse said helping.

"S-She's right..."

"I'll...be fine." Weak crimson eyes looked sternly into his. "Okay...alright."

"It'll be much easier to just move the bed up. I like you spirit though," she said with a smile. Yugi lay back down and rested a minute. Yami looked happy at this. "I hope you'll like what's for lunch today," the nurse said slowly putting the bed up and pulling the bed tray across. She carefully set two trays down and opened them. Two bowls of warm red soup was there. Yami looked at his curiously. "What's wrong dear? Don't you like Tomato Soup?" the nurse asked.

"I-Is this that...this is...called...? I-It...looks like...blood..."

"I assure you, it's nothing of the sort." Yugi just laughed.

"O-Oh..." Yugi smiled and weakly started to eat his. Yami was still leery.

"Go ahead dear or do you need some help?" Yami was still a bit unsure.

"It's really good Yami-chan, I promise," Yugi said stopping for a moment.

"I-I...don't know..."

"It's just tomatoes. It's not that bad."

"If you'd like I can get something else." Yami stared at it; not caring that is was getting cold.

"Yami-chan? Want the nurse to bring something else?"

"I-If it's not too much trouble..."

"Could you?" Yugi said turning to her.

"I'll be right back then," she said with a smile taking his tray away. Yami smiled weakly. Yugi smiled weakly back. Soon the nurse returns again. "Okay," she said as she gave Yami a new tray "How about this?"

She helped him open it and there was a different soup in it. "B-better...thanks..."

The nurse smiled at him. "No problem." she said "I'll be back later to get the trays, okay?" Yugi nodded and she left.

"Y-You need...a-any help...A-Aibou...?" Yami asked weakly.

"I should be okay. I should be asking you that."

Yami just smiled weakly. "I-I think...I-I can handle...i-it..." he said. Yugi smiled.

Just before they started into their soup, the door opens. "Hey, I found them!" said Joey happily into the hall after he had poked his head inside the room.

"Guys?"

"As...usual...Joey's just...in time...for lunch..." Yami said sarcastically.

Joey smiled happily at them. "Hey, how ya two doing?" he asked as he and the others entered the room.

"We're doing...alright..."

"Recovering so we can get out of here," Yugi said.

Joey then spies the two's lunch. "Oh wow, ya guys gonna finish that...?" he started to said then got back slapped by Seto.

"Puppy, don't think of your stomach for once." Seto glared at him.

"...Sorry..."

"Yes, Joey. We're going to finish them," Yugi said eating a spoonful to prove it. Tristan and Ryou just laughed at Joey's face, while Bakura just crossed his arms with a huff.

"M-uch better..." Yami said as he ate at his soup.

"What was wrong?" asked Tèa.

"Let's just say he doesn't like Tomato soup," Yugi replied.

"Oh got it." she smiled as she came up to the two when she notice Yugi wasn't in the other bed "What you doing over in this bed anyways? Missed the Pharaoh to much?"

"Y-Yes...He tried...to climb up...in the bed...himself..." Yami said with a playful scold.

"Yuge, that's dangerous. Ya still hurt." said Joey.

"Quite babying me. I got in the bed didn't I?"

"But...you needed...my help..." Yami said a bit more seriously this time. Yugi rolled his eyes. "D-don't...you...roll...your eyes...at me..."

"Anyways..." started Tristan "What's going to happen now? Now that Apophis is gone?"

"Guess things start getting back to normal," Tèa said.

But Yugi and Yami looked sad, mostly Yugi. "A-Aibou..." Yugi just looked away.

"What?" Joey asked.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Because Puppy. Think..."

"...Ohhh, cause the Phar- **_-SMACK!-_** WHAT YA DID THAT FOR, BAKURA!"

Yugi sighed sadly. (...Don't think...a-about that...right now...I'm here...right now...)

"You have a big mouth!"

"When did ya started being sensitive to others!"

"I wasn't!" Bakura defended "I was tired of your mouth!"

Ryou shook his head. "That's wasn't you said last night..." he started.

"Be quiet!" he hissed. Ryou just rolled his eyes.

"Y-Yugi..." The Pharaoh said concerned.

Yugi looked towards him. "What is it?"

"N-nothing..." he replied deciding that Yugi was okay for the moment. Just then a nurse came in.

She smiled. "Well I see you finished your soup." she said.

Yugi nodded and she took the trays. She smiled as she left. Another nurse came in. She was pushing a wheel chair. "Hello," she said sweetly. Yami was a bit confused what she had.

(Y-Yugi...wh-what...is...that she's...pushing...?)

/It's a wheelchair Yami-chan. It helps people who can't walk or have a hard time getting around./

(W-Who...i-is it...f-for...?)

/One of us I guess/ "Excuse me, why are you here and with a wheelchair?" Yugi asked.

"I'm here for Yami Mutou. It's time for his first Physical Therapy session." Yami was a bit scared now. He wasn't quite sure.

/Don't worry. It's nothing bad. It's supposed to help. Someone helps you work out your muscles so you can get stronger. It's so you can get better./ Yami was still unsure. /Do you want me to go with you/ Yami nods weakly. Yugi smiled. "Miss, can I go with him? He's never heard of Physical Therapy before and he's a little nervous."

"Sure thing," she said with a smile. She left the room and came back with another wheelchair. "There. Would any of you mind helping me?"

"I will." said Tèa.

"Me too," Joey offered.

"Thanks guys," Yugi smiled. So, Joey, the nurse, and Tèa helped get Yugi and the Pharaoh into the wheelchairs.

"Alright, are we ready to go?" the nurse asked with a smile.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, I think so." He noticed Yami was still nervous so he weakly reached over and took his hand. /Don't worry. They're here to help you. I'll be here too./


End file.
